


Fragile

by gracefulwriting



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, It will rot your teeth, Shirbert, anne is 16, everyone knows they love eachother except for them, extreme fluff, gil is a little older, gilbert’s such a softie for anne, loads of fluff, slight angst, slightly aged up characters, they deserve eachother, they will be canon, you’ve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulwriting/pseuds/gracefulwriting
Summary: “I have been teased and taunted all of my life, then at last I find my home, and nothing changes.”Or; Anne is humiliated at school again, and figures that after three years of enduring constant teasing from her classmates, she should be ‘used to it’.But Gilbert assures her otherwise.





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> I’m alive!! I’m sorry for being inactive for so long, but I’ve been too busy to write anything. I know most of you loved my previous Mileven fic, and I will continue to write them, but I finished season two of Anne with an E a couple of weeks ago and fell in love with the show. This was kinda rushed because the idea came to me in the shower so I had to scribble it down before I forgot it, so I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors. Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this, and I 10/10 recommend watching Anne with an E if you haven’t :)

Anne peacefully sat upon a grassy cliff that stretched over the vast, infinite ocean, letting the wind blow through her unruly hair as she watched two birds fly across the navy water into the unknown.

She couldn’t help but wish to be them.

_Ice cold milk slowly pouring through her braids and down her back, causing her to shiver in the spring’s morning air._

_Taunting laughs that grew louder as a pastry was crumbled on top of her soaked hair._

_“Maybe the birds can fix that horrid mess of red you call hair.”_

_“Don’t be ridiculous Josie Pye, even the crumbs of the finest pastry wouldn’t attract the birds a top her head!”_

_The world around her became a blur, the obnoxious teasing of her classmates faded into a low hum, and suddenly, she could no longer feel the iciness of the milk stinging her skin._

_Anne had become completely numb._

She was used to the teasing, but for some reason, each insult cut into her deeper every time, and it always caused her to run to an unknown destination.

Today her feet carried her here.

**

“Anne!”, Gilbert called out into the hollows of the forest, listening as his echoes stretched into silence, waiting for a reply.

He had witnessed the remnants of the events that took place during lunch in the school yard, and before he could intervene, Anne had fled.

He had searched every one of her usual isolated hiding spots, but he had yet to find a trace of where she might be.

Tired, hopeless, and worried sick, Gilbert wandered to an unfamiliar edge of the woods, lured to which by the faint sounds of the ocean crashing against land.

As he passed the last cluster of trees that lead him to open land, he spotted a small figure sitting on a cliff in the distance.

The closer he got, the more unmistakable the figure became to him.

Her fiery red hair was loose from her usual braids, and blowing swiftly through the gentle breeze, and her small, thin frame was still and relaxed as she gazed out onto the horizon.

Anne Shirley was always beautiful to him, but it seemed her beauty intensified with each passing day.

“Anne?”, Gilbert breathed out, barely audible to him, but somehow loud enough to startle Anne out of her trance.

She looked up at him with her wide blue eyes, and prominent freckles hidden beneath a rosy blush and tear stained cheeks.

“How did you know I’d be here?”, she asked softly, her voice slightly hoarse from the number of times she’d cried in the last few hours.

“I didn’t”, Gilbert said with a smirk.

“May I?”, he asked, gesturing to the open patch of grass beside her.

Anne nodded slowly in response, scooting over slightly to allow him enough room.

After minutes of silence, Anne finally spoke.

“I should be used to it by now.”, she said, her gaze fixated on the ocean before her.

Surprised, and slightly angered at her words, Gilbert turned to look at her, basking in the beauty he wished that everyone else would stop pretending they didn’t see.

“No you shouldn’t.”, Gilbert said, his eyebrows furrowing and forming a harsh line across his forehead.

Anne now turned towards him, her icy blue eyes finding his warm brown ones, sucking the breath out of Gilbert and softening his features as he studied hers.

“I have been teased and taunted all of my life, then at last I find my home, and nothing changes.”, she said, looking down at her hands.

“But that doesn’t make it right, Anne.”, he replied, his tone harsher than he meant it to be.

A stray tear escaped from the corner of her eye and left a trail as it glided down her cheek, squeezing Gilbert’s heart painfully.

“Hey,” Gilbert said softly, gently wiping the tear from her cheek with his thumb, “Anne look at me”.

His touch seemed foreign and unfamiliar to her, but he felt her lean into his touch nonetheless as she slowly turned her head towards him.

“Nobody should have to be treated like this, and especially not you. You’re an extremely intelligent, beautiful, vivacious girl, and Avonlea is as much of your home as it is anyone else’s.”

Anne’s eyes brimmed with tears, and her lips curved into a small smile.

She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder, curling up against his side, and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck.

“Thank you”, she whispered faintly, her breath warm against his chest.

Gilbert placed his arm gently around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest and rested his chin on the top of her head, her hair still damp and cold from the milk.

“Anytime, carrots.”, he replied with a smirk, which stretched into a crooked grin at the sound of her bubbly laughter.

They sat like that for hours, each warmed by the others presence, and listening to the sound of the raging waves beneath them as the sun slowly disappeared behind the horizon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading it!! I secretly love how it turned out, and I hope you all did too. If you have any Mileven or Shirbert fanfic ideas you’d like to see me write, you can email them to me: orangeshirbert@yahoo.com, I would absolutely LOVE to hear them.
> 
> And for more short one shots of Shirbert, find me on tumblr @orangeshirbert 
> 
> Until next time, xoxo


End file.
